


Trashfiction

by CreativeDestruction, GayTra2h



Category: Free!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: (Hot) Gay Sex, Crack, M/M, Regrets Nothing, Satanism, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDestruction/pseuds/CreativeDestruction, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayTra2h/pseuds/GayTra2h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just terrible fanfictions that were written blindly by two terrible people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Donald Trump](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Donald+Trump).



> Shia LeBeouf

Sexy the horse dickbisciut orgy beast he Shakiras ass but closet ass was ready molestor he likes cocks big dick “Daddy?” juggalos Kinky if and poop  BPMM naked assshole Lion King refernences erens sexy ass Eren burning passion hit it hard youtbe sex smite boyscouts but it inrresisable opened very gay ,men heated alabama meat snake 12 inch twinkie blue super jeans fat horse He couldn’t wait mikas thighs too playing George Michael satanic Careless Whisper played low ass so fine girlsgo to hel he needed not sexy but was levi is sexyier no protection eren is gay he needed more of clouds BDSM very dick much wow they shouldn’t yee not nee he yelled “YEE!!” floor sex by anal Pants down fucking he raised his hit him wiht my sexy time drunk weddings He wanted more very naked This is srangely erotic daddy no regrets ? strip nudests scream daddy He loved his mommy Dildos twn inches chains excite him put the cat outside “fck youlike an animal” Whorey Potter was there cock DONGS YOUTUBE LOVES eren my daddy has porn hard af bondage the condom broke kinky he said JUST DO IT the frogggy ones nice I’ll make you yee my name oops daddy This is why I don’t go to church cumming to you twice Hail Hitler fingering He wanted to be SHREKT in the ass penis soap bbuild a wall and shower sex jacob walked in american fro mthe wasit down dicks much muscle very wow BALLS no good options turned on watching junjou romantica “Being high makes it better” chians He took out the weed i burned the chicken babe PENIS JESUS hanji NO coming twice Ahh Eren gay Uncle Paul so many hoes Mikasa heard them bad shit I lie it hard fetilizer DAMN SON so close That ass dick in the are fagulous queens carrer "HOMO YOU DIDN’T" Jesus Beiber his balls is it in? Ass Yes junk gayer than Axel I lost ,my Holy cowds this is right kink shaming fist me roling is faster eating goldfish greenday while he german trash but it wasn’t im stealing your garabge breathing dix whips came out almost daddy kinda like dicks? Caterpillars shia lebouf came in then they were inside each other meme orgy yee again WHAT SMELLS LIKE DESPERATION two dix one ass ARE YOU FEELING IT NOW MR. KRABS is sinning with Fabian gasped drink bleach horizontal dancing objects but he what the fuck daady masshoes it sticks golden moments heavyty breathings midnight loving get ready baby dady he couln’t there are adds between sex kkinkshaming him ahhh no longer virgin hes my cheery bomb asmoll accidental making oout seeesions and he was like green likes greemss rainbow hunderwear shit i broke my dick can’t stop cock it daddy of course ! were sexy needs i like your hands crucifiedmonkeys friction eat me fuck do me like you do bergas balls polla! Monsterous carefully eatinf ass tits final2 harder Nine inch nails aggressive I saw the siun rise French kissing gay softly just tooie the heavens were booberts here said levi can I top> my boner dancing say eren

  
  
THE END 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Mikayuu blindly written fanfiction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "DRINK BLEACH HOMIE!!!!!" -Nightmares101

Gay anal vampire but it wasn’t dedicated to Uncle Paul took him to a BDSM club sexy burger he was totally gay dancing with your dick out /he liked it/ I is sexy His sexy thighs Mika then straddled Yuuu NEVER GONNA GIVE YUU UP with this epic thighs smiled widely it was not on camera make out sessions in the men’s bathroom of a BDSM club bass n truck baby daddy. Strip tease Yuu moaned very excited Mika has pretty dick He flushed his shit down the toilet so does Yuu It’s not about size this is religious he agreed ugh ahh the wifi It’s the balls that cunt the cat hates me Yuu kinkier Mika is a sexy beast messy and Yuu is a sex demon their cocks ding dong ignoring the Shrek”touch my tralala Mika” “Have you done this before?” this is how this works He was nervous regardless. It was originally a lap dance nothing happens but they wanted to tie each other up Just kidding they fucked like animals “Ohh kinky” He wanted to wear Mika;s boots my nigga you just got roasted He nearly fell in bounce that dick bitch stripping again this is so  bad Michael Jackson I have a tail Jacob Satorius’ go get some Mika He glanced at the American and flipped him off. How to be sexy turning back to his boyfriend, still kinky Sighing owie no biting He threw money at the other. Not fair Yuu He could do this all day. I call tops preferably they could Mika was only wearing his boots FUCK CHILDREN children get flushed down the toilet H sat on the toiler, looking up at Yuu Its SO BIG !!!b  Aligned his Oh NO don’t be gentle? I think you have kinks Shakira Of course daddy hard dicks gayer than chihuahua and Cheshire Cat. i is cringe hotter You can choose to cum hopeless romantic that how it works daddy more of his Mika was also in heels piss in because he's so sexy clean it with toilet paper for the sake of “Kink me.” junk was everywhere i chose you Mikachu balls in shit shit glancing at the bleach point it sexy demonic monstrous hot porn stars god dammit wasted spealkyyy fell on JUST DO IT pushing in dick biscuit he shoved his the mustard is German and it was sexy the 31 danger so foam  He didn’t mind much. Fried chicken  12 inch twinkie were Not filming a porno here turned on so close yet again sexiest hard n fast cross dressing. Netflix and chill mate was nice Latrell on the dance floor wonderful too they they did fast and furious and slept HE SHOVED HIS BOOTS IN HIS ASS “morning snowflake” He couldn’t decided to the gayest of the gays he’d get pregnant otherwise, IM GAY said Yuu preggers NO Shit Sherlock Mika said WHO NEEDS TITS WHEN THEY CAN GET BALLS?? Genius dicknutt sexual noises sadder then Elton John's career Thigh-kink. But better than the Shia LeBeouf  Make it rain on me, Daddy. He wants the B Get more ass than this toilet seat. That's great “Let’s get creative, Mika!!” its getting hot in herre.

  
  


THE END 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Paul makes his first appearance.

Levi was horny and there was a dolphin and orca it was bestiality we like swimming he pinned it lets make out zzzz’makotrying to get YES secretly supports Trump but then dadadaare you feeling eat some dick he couldn’t feel his recess puffs he enjoyed minecraft porn suck it lozers Makoto really wanted an anime orgy germans are weird He wished for a fairy godmother lets suck still together Sexy time with Shia LeBeouf Ja he said pockey Haru just wanted to fuck water. Hmmmm So Makotot became water I am gayer than a box “FUCK ME ASS, WATER” crayons Haru really need Makoto He scramed , “FUCK ME HARD”ice cream vibrator Crawling in my crawl for water~ lets do it chiar Makoto was very  oh god kill me now sinhale, sexhale the Windex “I WANT THIS IN MY ASS” I eat ass causal  Haru quit squirming I LIKE IT DANISH  lets potaoto Hey lil mama let me whisper in your ear I speAK NO SEXYYYAYY i criiiii  i DANCE RHIA WAY BEOTCH tHE SCALENE TRIANGLE SHOVED ITSELF INSIDE gURL hAND CUFF ME DADDY SEXAY BEAT MAKOTO BIG BUTT hE WAS HARDER THAN CONCRETE NOW LETS STRIPP AND BATHE mOANING RATHER LOUDLY i SOEAK DICK BABY BITCH PLEASE, GO DIE. His dick reached up to his brain Norway sexy hips Uncle Paul moaned sexually And daNiel radcliffe He brought himhimself to a fimish. Nothing breats sex with Haru I have a big mouth and  his eyes were glistening sexily they tante fatass  mAKOTO CRIED FOR HARU BANANANA  “FUCK ME LIKE THE BITCH YOU ARE~~”  hell yeah I HID THE BODY… hE SPREAD mAKOTO’S ASS, HEARING HIM MUMBLE “HI WELCOME TO cHILI’S…” BEFORE HARU PUSHED IN nEVER GOONA GIVE YOU UP “push into me like i’m water!!” gimme your froyo dONT LET YOUR DRESAMS BE MEMES SMEAR YOUR BALLS IN MY FACE, PLEASE haUR’S SMOOTH LEGS i SPEAK JAPAn bELIEVE ME WHEN i SAY THAT MY HEADBOARD BROKE THAT DAY… kill THE BITCH BEFORE AND AFTER hARU’S FACE MALONE MAKES ME ORGASM makoto dies wqhile he cries bAD REDITON OF ONE DIRECTION “You’re whalecum for this amazing night, Haru…”  CAll Me Fish you jackass. Sex tApes Next time you should fuck me with a baseball bat, Haru… Corporal candy sucked harder than you. YAoi <3 MAKOHARU 4ear Daddy make me yours~ daddy fuck. He had me. Lets get it on MY DICK’S ENOUGH, SLUT. You tease. ;) daddy Junk in my face. NOW. OUCH YOU BIT DOWN?>?????? Annabehtas hats MCHAMMER ME, BB!!! ITS TOO SLIPPERY>>> save room for Jesus Shrek me like you do~~ DADDY'S SUICIDAL WHORE NEEDS A NEW CHOKER. Cat Shrek daddy suck me. 

  
  
THE END 


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Donald Trump himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are seriously not regretting this but we probably should.

It was 4/20 mmmh can you feel me now Donald Trump is a pedophile what the fuck Jacob yelled “ARE YOU FEELING IT NOW DONALD TRUMP??!!” yee Donald loved Jacob and often wore his sweathirt sexy gayer daddy trump Get low daddy, want my sweater doandly excuse my French garbage  horny jesus is my helmet bdab fetish dont drink daddy dicks out for heihou donut dicks loving on that toupe rub dat toup johnny “Let’s buy bitches, Trump baby!” frezer burnt dicks very excitied foam fuck my asshole lets yodel jacab Donald has saggy balls hmm cruchy he winded 50 foot long that ass tho suckfuck me lets sex it up WAKE UP JACOB, I HAVEN’T FINISHED!! Gay pride for 70 uyears man /every year/ that what going on down there suck my ass fish flops I love Donald’s lolly drink cum bitch he came rainbows iwant that lolly sexy gay time sweater fucker erection lets get that duit dirty yesterday’s kinky 13 year old condom tango time fetish for crusty and some of no more nass burgerler hambugluar dick burgerlar rubber band your dick off rimjob or blowjob?? Shit ,my topee fell pover Let’s cook by the book! Too much rumbling satan likes smut man condoms on their fingers dont want none Pfft I’m in like middle school i run the KKK

  
  
THE END 


End file.
